


The First Unit

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Minor Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Nasch's first mission with the First Unit is a bust. In so many ways.





	The First Unit

 Nasch has only just been cleared for active work. Apparently Yuuma was officially cleared nearly two years ago. Learning to ride a chaser wasn’t easy and Nasch still isn’t entirely sure he’s got it. To hear Yuuma is that far ahead of him is slightly concerning, but Nasch is catching Yuuma in every way.

 The others are taking longer, but Nasch has noticed Thomas wasn’t kidding about focusing on him. He’s definitely interested in Nasch. But he’s a good teacher, with Thomas and Yuuma teaching him, Nasch improves in leaps and bounds.

 And finally cleared for active duty, Nasch is waiting impatiently to meet his own personal chaser. Anna and the engineers have been fussing over him. Checking measurements and strength and compatibility tests. Nasch has sat in several basic models as they look him over. It’s frustrating to wait, but he’s looking forward to finally seeing his own custom made chaser.

 

 “Nasch.” Nasch glances up and Kyouji is smiling back at him. The others are scowling. Kyouji gives them the creeps, apparently - except Vector - but Nasch is pretty sure he’s a good guy really. He seems nice. “Ready for you first mission?”

 Nasch eyes widen slightly and he nods. Does that mean his chaser’s ready too? He gets to his feet quickly and hurries over. Kyouji leads the way to the locker room and Nasch smiles a little at Thomas and his squad. Nasch supposes he’s going to be joining them for now. Kyouji is Thomas’ second. A quiet, shy boy called Fuuya and an affection, playful speedfreak called Spark round out his small team. Apparently they’re the best team of chasers in the Archive. Nasch is honoured to be learning with them really.

 “Looking forward to it?” Spark says, leaning over his shoulder.

 “Kinda hoping I don’t freeze up when it’s the real thing,” Nasch laughs.

 “Follow orders and you’ll do fine,” Thomas says, grabbing his helmet. “Let’s go, boys.”

 “You should enjoy it,” Fuuya says, walking along at Nasch’s side. “Thomas is the best leader, and you’re fighting to protect people and carry out justice.” Thomas laughs bitterly and Kyouji flashes a strange smile. “You two are so cynical.”

 “You should be happier,” Spark agrees. “We’re the ones who bring hope to all the Numbers.”

 “We do?” Nasch says.

 Fuuya nods. “Thomas trains all the youngsters. We’re like family. We’re the ones everyone looks up to. They want to be like us. They want to be happy and live comfortable lives. Everyone wants to be as good as Thomas and Kyouji are.”

 “We’re the light in this word being swallowed by shadows,” Spark agrees.

 “The brighter the light shines, the deeper shadows grow,” Kyouji says.

 “The hotter one blazes, the more ash forms,” Thomas says.

 “Cheerful guys,” Spark sighs.

 “Hope and despair, light and dark, they’re all zero sum,” Kyouji explains, glancing back at them. “We of all people should understand that. It’s a basic law of the universe. For every action, there’s an equal and opposite reaction. We protect those on the mainland and are hated and despised in return.”

 “I’m not sure those are opposites,” Nasch says.

 

 Thomas stops and the doors open up beneath the runway, their chasers coming up from the hangar below. Nasch’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. His chaser is sitting there with the others, Anna, leaning against it. It’s beautiful. Anna grins and Thomas pushes Nasch over to his chaser.

 “Chaser 73,” Anna says.

 Nasch runs his hands over the deep blue body work. The beautiful icon on the back fins. A water deity. It’s gorgeous.

 “A Bahamut class Type 7.1 chaser. A good all round frame, perfect mix of speed and power.” Nasch nods a little and Anna pops up the hood, letting him see the engine inside. “An Exceed model engine, fitted with an Over-Hundred booster for maximum output when you really need it.”

 She closes up the engine and gestures for Nasch to jump up into place. Nasch does so instantly and Anna boots up the system. It’s so much more complex than the one he’d ridden in training. And comfortable. He supposes that’s to be expected from something tailor made just for him.

 “Ukyo’s latest Crashbug operating system,” Anna explains. “Autopilot isn’t perfect but can hold you stable. Takes over if you take both hands off the controls. Comms systems here, engine monitoring here, tracking here. If you’re ever asked to turn off your transmitter, that’s under the console, down here.” Nasch nods along, trying to take it all in. “You’re limited on what you can do with her for now, I don’t want to ruining her on your first few flights. We’ll get data recorded and continue adjustments as we go. It’ll be weird at first. There’s a lot of power behind her in the take off and speed changes, she accelerates super well. Weapon’s display is here. You’ve got a basic machine gun like the basic model, we can adjust that in time. Got everything?”

 “No.”

 “Trust her,” Anna says, patting the nose. “She’s a good machine. Look after your chaser, and they’ll look after you.”

 “Ok,” Nasch says quietly.

 

 “Thanks, Anna,” Thomas calls over his shoulder, pulling down his visor. Anna smiles and waves as she runs off to the side to monitor the launch. “Ready, Nasch?”

 “I think so,” he replies with a slight nod.

 “Target location locked on,” Yuuma calls. Nasch glances up to see him waving back from the command centre. “It’s a big nasty brute, causing trouble for tourists on Hunter’s island. Paladins have cleared the area of civilians, they’ve requested you head around the veil to the nearest location and they’ll open it up for you.”

 “Set in a course for us,” Thomas replies.

 “Right! Calculating quickest route. Course locked in. Chasers 88, 73, 70, 83 and 91 clear for launch on runway one.” Their engine fire up and the chasers strain against the docking clamps holding them to the floor. “Final checks.”

 They raise their hands and snap down their visors and helmets. Nasch takes a deep breath and leans down to his controls. The clamps release and they hover. Nasch’s heart is pounding. He can already feel the increased power of the chaser beneath him. He wishes he could have ridden it before a mission. Even once. He doesn’t want to screw up.

 “Chaser 88, launch!”

 Thomas’ engine roars and he shoots off down the runway. Nasch clenches his fists clench. He knows he’s launching second, in Kyouji’s place, so if anything goes wrong with his take off it’s only the captain in the air with him.

 “Chaser 73, launch! Good luck, Nasch.”

 Nasch tears along the runway after Thomas. It goes without a hitch and he falls into formation behind Thomas, holding steady as the other launch behind them. Thomas smiles back at him over his shoulder and Nasch manages to return it. He’s nervous, if he’s honest.

 The trip is casual though. Fuuya and Spark chat away and Nasch chats back. They run short tests, back and forth, helping Nasch get used to his new chaser. Thomas watches with a small smile and Nasch hopes he’s doing him proud. He wants Thomas to be proud of him after all the effort he’s put in training him.

 

 The Photon Veil is beautiful and shimmering. They fly along at the Veil’s edge, following along towards Hunter’s Island. Nasch doesn’t remember much of his time on the mainland before the institute. He wonders what Hunter’s Island is like. And what this creature is.

 There are white chasers on the other side of the Veil. Nasch realises they’re the Photon Paladins. The men and women who’d brought them into the Archive. Most of them, at least. Nasch had escaped that fate. The Veil opens up and Thomas leads them in. The Paladins are watching with obvious distrust. They have intricate designs on their fins, just like their chasers.

 “Number 88,” Thomas says as they stop in front of him, offering a lazy salute. “Captain of the First Unit.”

 “This isn’t the first time we’ve met, 88,” the leader snaps. Nasch shudders. The voice is far too familiar. The leader that night. The one who’d hurt his friends. Who Thomas had shot at to save Nasch. “Although, that one is.”

 “I thought you were the type for formalities,” he replies. He turns and smiles back at Nasch. “It’s ok. You can introduce yourself.”

 “Number 73,” he says quietly.

 “He’s new,” the leader says.

 “My apprentice,” Thomas laughs. “It’s his first run. But he’s well trained, don’t worry. This is Paladin Captain, Photon Dragon.” Nasch nods slightly. “Show us where we’re needed.”

 Dragon nods and turns away. The Paladins escort them along and Nasch keeps his head low, watching Dragon up front with Thomas. Thomas is gripping the controls of his chaser too tight. His entire body is ridged and stiff. The Paladins seem to have him on edge.

 

 The island looks like it should be a paradise. It looks like what Nasch imagines a tourist resort would look like. But the trees and wooden buildings are melting and burning. Nasch frowns a little as the group pulls up.

 “Someone’s having a bad trip,” Thomas mutters, leaning down against his controls, folding his arms and watching the melting landscape. Dragon tilts his head. “Acid burns, right?”

 “That monster,” Dragon says, pointing down.

 There’s a huge purple giant rampaging. Purple liquid slips down its body from cracks in it’s armour. It’s bone and flesh on show. At least, what Nasch assumes is it’s bone and flesh. It looks like its ribs and muscles. It’s very steps burn away the ground around it. Nasch feels slightly sick as the fumes rise up towards them.

 “That’s our target, huh?” Thomas sighs. “What a big, ugly brute.” He sits up slowly and nods before turning to Nasch. “Think you’re up for it?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Good confidence. That’s half the battle won. Follow my orders. Stick close to 70. Do what he says too. You look after him, 70.”

 “Got it,” Kyouji replies.

 “Are we getting any help from you guys?” Thomas says, turning to Dragon.

 “Depends what you need,” Dragon replies.

 “That’s a no then,” he sighs. “You never get any more charming.”

 Dragon flinches and glares down at him for a moment before turning away, fists clenched. “I can stop its special ability for you, but that’s it. Whatever its ability is. I doubt it’s that acid. That seems to be a natural byproduct.”

 “Ah, I was thinking the same. Looks like it regenerates the injuries it’s acid causes by eating the surrounding environment at the same time causing more acid. What a sad, pitiful creature. It tries to heal itself by destroying the world around it, and only causes itself more pain. What a cruel existence.”

 “It’s incredibly strong for,” Dragon says quietly. “But only Rank 3 according to our readings.”

 “I saw. That’s weird.”

 “Perhaps all that pain and suffering has made it stronger than it normally would be.” Thomas nods a little. “Everyone fall back! Let the Numbers work.”

 The other Paladins fall back and Thomas watches the beast quietly. Dragon reaches out and the creature glows for a moment. Nasch remembers that. He couldn’t use any of his abilities as a Number when facing the Paladins. Everyone said Numbers had abilities, but why do the Paladins?

 “Thanks,” Thomas says. “Now, stay out the way or I’ll shoot you down.”

 “You’re on your own,” Dragon says and pulls away.

 

 Thomas nods, glancing between them. “Alright, Spark. Take a run down and see where he’s weak. Fuuya, protect him.”

 Spark nods and dives down. Fuuya reaches out, light flashing in his hands and glowing around Spark as the weaves through the splashes of acid. He pulls up and swings back around to join them.

 “One of its shins,” he says. “Looks like Dragon stopped it healing.”

 Thomas nods, considering the monster for a moment before nodding to himself again. “Alright. If it’s damaging itself, we shouldn’t need to do much. If the file’s right, it’ll go for the ocean. If it gets into the water around Hunter’s Island, it’s acid might contaminate the water. Keep in on the island where you can. Nasch, Kyouji, keep it inland. Spark, head around and try to push it and lure it inland towards me. Fuuya, keep everyone safe, give us covering fire.”

 “Yes, boss,” they reply.

 Kyouji guides Nasch away to the shore line as Thomas and Spark dive. There’s a warmth around him and he glances up at Fuuya, letting his protective light surround them. Spark and Thomas tear across the island, a spray of bullets getting the golem’s attention was they zip past. For a moment it looks like the creature might continue towards them. Nasch grips his controls, reaching for weapons but Kyouji puts his hand over his.

 “Not yet. Not until you’ve got a kill shot.”

 Nasch nods slightly, heart pounding. The creature turns away, lumbering after Thomas and Spark. Spark moves around, herding the creature on and keeping it off balance as Thomas pushes onwards, luring it away from the coast. Thomas pulls up, firing off a few shots to get the creature’s attention and Spark reaches up. Lightning flashes down and stuns the creatures staggers, momentarily stunned.

 Thomas swings around, pressing his hand the monsters shin and sending it flying with a flash of light. In the chaos, Nasch is sure he heard a high pitched scream. But since no one else seems to have noticed, he shakes it off. He’s heard Thomas’ ability is formidable. This just seems to prove it. The beast is screaming and fizzling as its own acid burns it.

 

 “Thomas.”

 Thomas whips around. There’s a man in noble robes and veil, watching with a young girl in his arms. Thomas stares at him for a moment, and Nasch realises that’s where the scream came from. The light from Fuuya’s protection fades and Thomas’ head jerks up, staring up at the Paladins.

 “No… _No,_ you bastards said you’d cleared everyone out!” Thomas yells. “It’s not his fault! You can’t!”

 There’s a shot and Thomas yells as Spark falls. Nasch can only stare. The Photon Dragon had… shot him? Just for almost hitting that girl by accident? Nasch feels sick. He reaches for his controls, going to help Thomas as he jumps off his chaser, running to Spark’s body.

 “Don’t,” Kyouji says, holding his arm in front of him. “Didn’t he warn you? The Paladins will take any chance to declare us dangerous and put us down. Especially Dragon. The Numbers Hunter.”

 “Numbers Hunter…?”

 “You!” Thomas yells, turning and glaring up at Dragon. “He didn’t do anything! You fucking bastard! He didn’t do anything!”

 He turns back to his chaser but the noble sets down the girl and gets between them, holding Thomas back. Nasch can’t do anything but stare.

 They killed him.

 “Stand down, Fuuya,” Kyouji says. Fuuya nods weakly, taking his hands off his controls and resting them in his lap. “Boss-”

 “You really are a heartless bastard,” Thomas says, forcing the noble off him. “Let’s go.”

 “We’ll deliver his body and chaser back to the Archive once we’ve cleaned up here,” Dragon replies as if it’s nothing. “Thank you for your services.”

 

 Thomas swings onto his chaser and pulls away. Kyouji and Nasch join him and Fuuya, and they head towards the Veil. It opens up for them and Thomas leads them through. Despite how he leads them back towards home, it’s obvious he’s hit as hard by it as everyone else. Nasch doesn’t know what to think. He didn’t see what happened to the creature.

 Hardly an ideal first mission.

 “Central command,” Thomas says quietly.

 “Here,” Yuuma chirps. “How’d it go? Have fun?”

 “Chaser 91…” There’s a heavy pause and Thomas lowers his head. “Number 91… deceased…”

 There’s silence. The Archive comes into sight and Yuuma sighs. “We can see you. You’re clear to land. Come on in and hit the showers.”

 

 They do as Yuuma suggests. In all but silence. Nasch ignores his friends as they head into the locker room. He doesn’t know what to say or do. He’d just seen a boy kill in front him. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to make of it. What he’s supposed to do. How he’s supposed to take it.

 “Damn it!” There’s a metallic thud as Thomas punched his locker hard enough to dent it. “God fucking damn it, Kaito, you heartless piece of shit!”

 Thomas yells incoherently, smashing his fists against the locker again and resting his forehead, shoulders shaking. Kyouji tosses his visor and riding suit in his locker. His face is blank. Like Thomas isn’t having a breakdown. Nasch is just numb. Fuuya is pale and quiet.

 But Kyouji takes the plate from Spark’s locker and slides it into place on Nasch’s instead.

    _Chaser Nasch  
    First Chaser Unit _

 He’s… taking Spark’s place.

 Nasch slides down his locker, head in his hands as he tries to take it in. Kyouji is talking to him, but after a moment, gives up and heads to the shower. There are quiet footsteps as Thomas leads Fuuya away after him. Nasch just sits there in silence. Is this what it really means to be a Number? To be hunted and hated by those on the mainland? Is this what his life really is? He never realised until now what this island prison meant, but now…

 

 “Tom said you’re kinda depressed.” Nasch’s head jerks up. Vector is glaring down at him, hands on his hips. “S’up?”

 “I’m really not in the mood, Vector,” Nasch says quietly.

 “Perfect. What’s up?”

 “I saw Spark get killed today,” he says quietly.

 “Cool.” He sits next to Nasch, who glares back at him. “Was there blood?”

 “Do you have no decency at all?” Nasch snaps.

 “None. None whatsoever.”

 Nasch snarls and gets up, striding away. Why would Thomas send Vector to see him when he’s feeling like this? He feels sick. He’s replacing the guy who just died. He just sat there and watched that Numbers Hunter kill him.

 

 The water rushes over him and Nasch leans against the wall. This entire thing is insane. How can he let his friends go out there like this? How can he ever let them out there in the field knowing that could happen to them? That any second the Paladins could shoot them down for no reason at all?

 “You’re too sensitive,” Vector sighs, coming into the showers and leaning over him. “Why are you surprised that they want to kill us? People die, Naschie.”

 “Not like that!” Nasch snaps. “Those Paladin bastards- they just- they just shot him! We were doing a job _for_ them. We were protecting people! No one was hurt! That kid just got a bit of a scare and- and-”

 Vector sighs, slamming his hand into the tiles next to Nasch’s head, leaning close and grinning up at him. Vector really is such an asshole. He goes to shove Vector away but Vector pins him back against the wall with a hand around his throat.

 “People die, Nasch,” he says firmly, voice low and deadly. “People will try to hurt us. People will hurt us. We will lose people and we will mourn. We’ll suffer and we’ll struggle. But it’ll be together. Won’t it?”

 Nasch stares down at him. That’s ridiculous. Vector spouting shit like that. How can it be Vector saying that sort of thing. That’s the sort of nonsense Yuuma says.

 “Isn’t that how it’s always been?” Vector says. “The seven of us against the world?” Nasch nods slightly. “And if someone’s hurt you by getting rid of someone you care about, then we’ll just have to settle the score. Won’t we?”

 “Right.”

 Vector nods and steps away, stalking back out. Nasch finishes up before following behind him. Vector is already dressed and scribbling in a notebook as Nasch dresses.

 

 “What’s that?” Nasch says.

 “My list,” Vector replies. Nasch leans over Vector’s shoulder to find _‘mopes over pathetic people who mean nothing then looks at me like I’m the bad guy. 10pts’_ scribbled on a page. _‘Total 75968 pts’_ underneath. _What?_ “It’s how I focus my thoughts.”

 “Uh-huh… A list of what? And what’s with these points?”

 “It’s every annoying thing you’ve ever done since we were like ten.” Nasch blinks. “Dr Arclight recommended it. That rather than just beating you up every time you did something that annoyed me, I write a list and supposedly that’ll help calm me down somehow. And then I apply points based on just how annoying you are. And when we get to a million points, I’m going to kill you. This is the second book since we got here, since I lost the old ones when we were brought here, so we had to start again.”

 “I got 75968 points in the year we’ve been here?”

 “Well, no. I guestimate where to start.”

 “Seems like a pretty high guestimate.”

 “You’re a pretty annoying guy.”

 Nasch sighs. “What are you like this?”

 He grabs Vector’s note book and tosses it through the door into the shower room. Vector yells and Nasch sneers, locking up his locker and turning away. He does feel better. That must be why Thomas sent Vector to him.

 “This is going on the list as soon as I get it dried out,” Vector yells.

 “Worth it,” Nasch replies.


End file.
